Triglav
( ) | affiliation = Free Planets Alliance | flag-officer = Dusty Attemborough | type = Battleship | purpose = Flagship (Yang Fleet, Attemborough Squadron) | pennant = G-6 | length = 924 metres | width = 210 metres | height = 328 metres | armament = 80 25 cm neutron beam cannons 24 18 cm side mounted electron beam cannons 16 multiple missile launchers 2 rail guns | crew = 823 | status = Dismantled }} The (Japanese: トリグラフ) was an Alliance warship that served as a flagship for Dusty Attemborough. Service history The Triglav served as a squadron flagship, joining the Yang Fleet at its formation in late . Its first battle was against the 11th Fleet in the Battle of Doria, where Attemborough's squadron drew the squadron of Rear Admiral Stokes away from the rest of the 11th Fleet. ( ) The Triglav was next engaged in a small, inconclusive battle with the fleet of Eihendorf, part of the Kempff Fleet, in , whilst it was on a training cruise. Later that year, it defended Iserlohn Fortress at the Eighth Battle of Iserlohn, and again in the Ninth Battle of Iserlohn, when Oskar von Reuenthal attacked the fortress as part of Operation Ragnarok from late to early . ( ) Joining the rest of the Yang Fleet in evacuating the fortress, the Triglav fought in the subsequent battles of the war leading up to the Battle of Vermilion in . ( ) Decommissioning By the terms of the Treaty of Ba‘alat, the Alliance was required to dismantle all of its battleships and carriers. The Triglav was presumably dismantled under that treaty. ( ) Gallery File:Triglav starboard bow.jpg|Starboard bow ( ) File:Triglav bridge.jpg|Bridge ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** (first appearance) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Name variations *'Triglav' (LD/DVD subtitles) *'トリグラフ' (LD/DVD subtitles — Japanese) Background information The name Triglav is a reference to the Slavic deity Triglav. Like the ship, the god Triglav had three heads — indeed, the word itself means three-headed. Licensed Sources The Triglav's warp jump capability was estimated by civilian experts to be above 300 light years. The vessel was meant to be the first in a new generation of flagships, with an additional 3 ships of this class considered for construction. (Data Book: Mechanic & Seiyū Encyclopaedia, p. 131) The number of shots per unit time from its main guns was 3 times that of a standard Ajax class flagship. The much wider Triglav hull posed a problem as most Alliance dock facilities had been built to accommodate the standardized 72 metre width of the Ajax class. This was one factor behind the assignment of the Triglav to Iserlohn Fortress as the fortress had much wider docking facilities to accommodate Imperial flagship classes. Unlike other Alliance flagships, the Triglav did not carry Bussard ram fuel scoops. Instead, it carried a larger number of large pure water tanks for propellant use. Two tanks were mounted aft of the bridge and 6 mounted ventrally. Eight rear facing beam cannons were mounted where the central section joins the main hull. These would prove to be a extremely useful design feature, especially with its service in Yang's fleet. ( ) Service History *'August ' Completed at the Heinessen Number 1 Shipyard *'1 October ' Formally inducted into the 13th Fleet *'19 October ' Set course for Heinessen, on autopilot *'22 November ' Participated in the retaking of Heinessen *'10 December ' Left Heinessen and set course for Iserlohn Fortress. (Data Book: Mechanic & Seiyū Encyclopaedia, p. 132) *'January ' Name struck from the register and dismantled under the terms of the Treaty of Ba‘alat. ( ) Apocrypha Fleet File Collection The Triglav is included as a model in . In a 'Reader Memo', it is mentioned that during the series production, the design of the Triglav drew inspiration from its three headed mythological namesake. Triglav